New Hope
by Silver Elf Child
Summary: POV for G1. What really gets to a bot when pressures seem to be overwhelming and there are no answers in sight.


The serene calm of the morning was broken by the all-new familiar music that, as of late, filled the Arc and Jazz's newest craze. It all seems to have started with a bumper sticker: save a horse, ride a cowboy'. How absurd! But then again, half of the things humans do, confuse me. We, the Autobots, vowed to keep all the humans safe. We have defeated Megatron at every turn, at every diabolical scheme, at every wrongdoing, but we have failed to protect the humans. Megatron's schemes keep getting more and more dangerous for them. But then again, the humans are just as malicious to their own kind as Megatron is in his hunger for power. Even if that tyrant were defeated the humans would still try to eradicate each other.

Excuse me as I cringe. Jazz just turned up the volume to get a better feel' for the current song. Trust me, just because it is titled Turn it up' (I like the sound of that) does not mean that you have to do just that. I'm glad that there is still one place for solace here. Here in my private quarters away from the music, the questions, the annoyances of everyday life, the demand, the strain, the

I'm sorry for the abrupt change in thought. A picture on the wall caught my optic sensor. As I was saying, here in my quarters I can be near her and yet still be billions of miles away. She gives me strength to carry on, hope that we will be together some day, someone to love, and someday I will hold, only if we were close. Closer to me, closer to us', closer to to what we have always longed for.

I need to get out of this mind set. It's going to drive me insane. She's on Cybertron, and I here! She has her own responsibilities and I my own. I cannot dream or dare to think like that. I need to keep my mind on Megatron. He is the menace everyone should be focused on. I know what to do. I should go on patrol. Several of the others: Blue Streak, Wheel Jack, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, to name a few, are already out there. Maybe if I joined one of them or maybe not. The Autobot brothers would be too busy, and Blue Streak would never end with his incessant chatter. I could always run scans on Teletran One. On second thought maybe not. The music would surely kill my audio receptors and fray more circuitry in my neural net. What I need is to get away from all of this for a bit. Not long, just a few hours, but it would have to be done in secrecy. But how?

Come to think of it, it will be easy. With the music blasting the remaining Autobots will be busy either running for cover or chewing out Jazz, and from the sound of it, Blaster as well. I have to be careful not to laugh, because as I predicted I am right. Now, let's just hope that no one misses me while I'm gone.

When I do get a few moments of respite I always go to the same place. It's quite, peaceful, calm, and beautiful. The air is fresh and sweet there. The breeze whispers through the trees and they seem to come alive. Of course they are alive, but in a prophetic way, alive in the sense of human life. They have so much to say, but I can't understand, I'm afraid. A small creek babbles softly within its confines of rocks and roots. Small birds flutter and chirp as small animals rustle in and out of view. This is the hidden treasure, the true beauty of Earth. It is the undiscovered gem that is so easily destroyed by carelessness.

The last time I was up here a family was camping near by. I dared not get to close, not wanting to scare their young children, but that's the one thing I have discovered about human young. Some are daring and others timid. The little four-year-old girl in that family had a fiery passion for discovering new things. That passion seemed to be as bright as her golden red hair and as lively as her sparkling blue gray eyes. Hello, my name is Erin, what's yours?' she was not even aware that I could have been a Decepticon. And what a shame that would have been if I was.

I walked away without saying a word to her, not wanting to invite her curiosity into things that could harm her. But I guess my silence only intrigued her all the more. Can you talk?'

Oh goody!' she clapped her hands and hopped up and down. Do you like the trees? Their nice, but I like the sand at the beach as well. Mamma and Daddy said that the trees have special magic.'

It's getting cold, why don't you go get your jacket,' I offered trying to escape the child. I know, it's not very characteristic of me, but I had a lot on my mind that day. The talk of war was running rampant and all eyes were on the Autobots to help stop it. My friends and I can only do so much. We are not miracle workers, after all.

Are you sad? I can give you a hug to make you feel better.'

No thank you.'

Daddy just lost his job,' she confided in me. Her innocents did not hide the fact that she understood full well what her statement meant. His job didn't want to pay the doctors.'

Sweetie it's cold.'

"Do you like stars?'

It is noon. You cannot see the stars.' By now I was getting annoyed. Why wouldn't she leave me alone? Couldn't she tell that I was from beyond the stars in her solar system?

The sun is a star. It's my day star. It guides me during the day and the stars and moon at night. Mamma says God made them shine and one day when I'm in heaven I'm going to help Jesus tend them. There's a lot to do to keep the world in order.' As she spoke she placed her tiny hands on her hips and gave me a curt nod. Her face was serious and unyielding. I could not help but laugh at her. Daddy says that we may think we got it bad, but God has it harder. He made us and watches over us, but He has to deal with the rejection and the demands we lay upon Him. But He wants it. He wants our troubles, our transgressions and our love. He will never leave you.'

As her words sunk in and squirrel chucked a pinecone at me. The prickly wooden missile hit me on the side of my head, which caused me to look up from whence it came. When I looked back down, Erin was gone. Without a word she had disappeared. My spark was saddened for some reason, but it was also brightened by the words she left behind. Just remembering that day helps reconcile the problems and my doubts.

"Hello."

A small female voice spooked me. "Hello," I replied back to the little girl at my feet.

"My names Darlene, what's yours?"

"I'm"

"Are you sad?"

"No, I'm"

"You need a hug." Before I could object she ran up and hugged my foot. "See all better. Mamma says hugs are always best to cheer anyone up."

"Thank you."

"Darlene, where have you gone?"

"I'm here Mamma," Darlene called back to her mother.

The girls' mother walked over and starred at me. There was no mistaking the golden fire she possessed as hair or the mischief dancing in her majestically clam eyes. "Darlene, Do you want to help Daddy with Dinner?"

"Can I?"

Darlene's mother nodded.

"Yippee!" Darlene ran off, leaving her mother and I alone in the forest. "Come here often?" her mother teased.

"Only to think. I haven't been up here since the last we met."

"So you do remember me."

I laughed. "Pretty hard to miss someone like you."

"I guess I do stand out like a sore thumb with hair like this," Erin stated flipping her long ponytail into the wind. "So, what brings you up there this time? Need a break from hunting down bad guys?"

"I"

"Despite our government's ploy to cover up your existence, many know about you and your adversaries."

"I am deeply sorry for that."

"Why? Because there is war and strife? Do not worry over which you cannot control. It is all in God's hands. As are we all."

"May I ask you a question?"

"Wasn't that one?"

I laughed at her again. This human was defiantly not your ordinary human. "I guess it was. But humor me still. Who is this god that you speak of?"

"He is who He is. The creator of all that is great and small, the universe and everything in it. He is Father, Son and Holy Spirit. He is my salvation and the rock on which I stand."

"I'm sorry. You just confused me. How can one god be three entities and at the same time is an inadiment object like a rock? And further more, you are not standing on a rock."

Now it was her turn to laugh at me. Humans are very strange, especially when it comes to their religion. Though despite it all

"I must be going," Erin said, interrupting my thoughts. "One day we may meet again. Have courage and God Speed."

I watched, as she turned and left. I do not know if I will ever see her again and that disturbs me. Maybe coming here was not a good idea. From the position of the sun, I should be getting back. Surely by now someone would have discovered me missing. There will be questions no doubt, but I still have the drive back to come up with an answer to them.

Prowl was waiting for me as I pulled up to the Arks entrance. "There you are. I've been wondering where you got to."

"Just out for a drive." Hopefully that will be enough to keep him off my back. I brushed past him in an attempt to go inside.

"Is there something wrong, Optimus?"

I turned back to him. I did not have an answer and looked to the sky, maybe it would have an answer I could give. Was there something wrong? Is there something wrong? "Interesting."

"What is it?" Prowl asked stepping up next to me.

"That cloud." It was the only thing that I could think of. It was interesting because moments earlier there had not been a cloud in the sky.

"That is interesting."

The two of us stood silently and watched as the dark cloud rolled toward us. The middle opened up to reveal the sun behind it. As it progressed toward us a staircase unfurled coming down from the heavens. Though the light was blinding, I could have sworn that I saw someone standing in the doorway. I'm not sure that I saw anything. But on second thought "Courage and God speed."

"What was that?"

"It's getting late," I said turning to go inside. "There is much to be done. If you need me for anything I'll be at Teletran One."

I smiled as Prowl pondered over my whispered words. In a small way Erin reminded me of our silly phrase till all are one'. Guess we are just as strange, in our own ways, as humans are in theirs.

"Till All Are One, have Courage and God Speed!"

Elfy

This story is dedicated to my grandmother Luella J. McBrayer who passed away of cancer on May 24, 2005. Though the battle was short and our days minute we will see each other again inside the gates of heaven with our Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ. Till then I shall praise his works on Earth and in my life.

Smile, Live, Laugh, Love and God Bless


End file.
